Spoon and Fork (Twins)
by Francesca3234
Summary: Sasha and Sabrina get tired of the bullying so they kill the bullies. The twins realize that they love killing. They soon join the CreepyPastas. Will romance bloom between them? Read to find out! - Pic: Sasha (left) Sabrina (right) Disclaimer- OC's belong to LANCE from Quotev . com, I own nothing but the plot and most of the Sasha and Sabrina's personalities. CREEPYPASTA FANFIC
1. Ch 1-The beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't really been updating much of my other stories but I got really into CreepyPastas so I decided to a CreepyPasta story! The main characters are Twins and they are based off of me and my twin personality wise but don't worry, we are not killers or anything like that. My twin sister Camille is Sasha and I am Sabrina. These are OC's by **_**LANCE **_**from Quotev . com So I only own the plot. I hope you enjoy! PS: Sasha and Sabrina are 17 and most of the CreepyPasta's are around that age.**

.

.

SABRINA POV

.

.

I woke up, the memory of my strange dream still clear in my head. I decided to not think to much about it for it probably didn't mean much. I stood up from bed and started doing my usual routine before school. 1-Take shower 2-Brush/Dry hair 3-Brush teeth 3-Get dressed 4-Eat breakfast. So here I stand in front of my mirror wearing my purple sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, purple kombat boots, and black back pack. My long purple hair is in two curled pigy tails **(A/N: Thats what I call them :P) **just like they are every day.

I open the door to my sister's room to find here wearing an orange and black flannel, black skinny jeans, orange kombat boots, and a black back pack. Her orange/blonde hair in two curled pigy tails just like me.

Sabrina: "Are you ready for hell, Sasha?"

Sasha: "Sabrina, language! *sigh* Its called school not hell, and yes I'm ready."

Sabrina: "Your such a goody goody." I said as we started walking down stairs.

Sasha: "You use your 'bad' words too much and I am determined to fix that."

Sabrina: "Yeah, good luck with that." I said as we walked out the front door.

Sasha: "We are going to school Grandma!" She yelled before closing the door and locking it.

Our school is really close to our house so its about a 5 minute walk. Me and my twin really don't like school. Its not like we hate learning or anything its just that we get bullied all the time. We usually get bullied because of our strange hair or the fact that me and my sister are complete opposites, either way we hate it. Sasha is really social but because of the bullies, she can't make any friends. I'm not so social, its hard for me to make friends and impossible when I'm always getting bullied.

Sabrina: "Hello hell." I said as we walked into the school.

As we walked through the halls of our school you could hear the rumors being spoken from almost every mouth. _They are all just soooo annoying! Can't they all just shut the hell up! Or at least speak quietly! _We almost made it to our first period class whan we were surrounded by a group of bullies. We usually just take their beatings or try and walk away but today I guess we just snapped.

Bully Leader: "Hey bitches, you ready for your usual beating?"

Sabrina: "Actually, no." I as calm as I could.

Sasha: "Sabrina." She said in a warning tone while looking over to me.

Bully Leader: "Alright, if you want to have it that way, lets take this outside."

As we made our way to the front doors the bell rang, making all the other students go to their class rooms. Once outside, the bullies checked if there was witnesses. After they were done ckecking they took out their weapons. Multiple pocket knifes and scissors were taken out. I searched me backpack for my hunting skinning knife that I had for emergencys. My sister gave me a look that said 'why the hell do you have that?' but instead of engaging in conversation, she put her fists up in a fighting stance.

Bully Leader: "Lets kill the mother fuckers!"

They started running at us as my sister yelled...

Sasha: "Watch your language!"

Sasha jumped on the first guy she saw and punched him on the face, making his nose bleed. As I watched this, I failed to notice the guy coming at me, I got kicked on the stomach so hard that it blew the wind out of me. I kneeled down and held my stomach. After I recovered I looked up, smiled, and stabbed the bottom of his calf and dragged the knife through his calf all the way up to right under his knee.

Bully Guy 1: "AHHHHHHH!" He gripped his leg in pain and fell to the floor.

I don't know why but once I saw the blood pour out of his leg, a feeling of happiness went through my body like a wave. I Jumped on the next guy I saw and stabbed his back multiple times. Once he fell to the ground I looked up to see my sister round house kick the neck of the last guy. I looked at all the bodies pn the ground and thought about what to do with them. _I want to do something clever..._

Sasha: "I think we killed them..."

Sabrina: "No shit sherlock."

Sasha: "Watch you lan- *sigh* nevermind."

I took out a sticky note and wrote: Sorry it had to end this way :P -Spoon and Fork and I placed the sticky note on the leader of the bullies' head.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I will update as soon as possible (which is probably tomorrow). Please review, favorite, and follow. The more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the quicker I will update! Have an amazing day everyone! ^.^ **


	2. Ch 2- Sticking Together

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter! If you were all wondering, my sister does have an account on fan fiction and it is **_**eel3234. **_**Once again I would like to inform you that I do not own the Oc's, they were created by **_**LANCE **_**from Quotev . com So I own nothing but the plot. Well, lets get to the story!**

.

.

CHAPTER 2- Sticking Together

.

.

SABRINA POV

.

.

Sasha: "Why are you packing?"

Sabrina: "Maybe because we just killed 5 people!" I said while taking clothes from my closet.

Sasha: "But, they don't know it was us."

Sabrina: "We can never be too sure. Now start packing, we will be leaving soon."

Sasha: "To where?" She said as she took out her suit case and started packing.

Sabrina: "Just two towns over so we can still have a chance to visit Grandma."

Sasha: "Okay, makes sense...What about where we are going to stay?"

Sabrina: "There is some crappy hotel over there so we are just going to stay there."

Sasha: "Language!"

Sabrina: "Crappy isn't even that bad of a word."

Sasha: "It is in my book."

Sabrina: "Yeah whatever, just finish packing."

.

...XXX-5HOURSLATER-XXX...

.

_*sigh* Finally done with packing...I guess we should start looking for jobs if we are going to be living by are selfs for now...Is killing a job? Of course its not... Should we really give up killing? I really enjoyed it and I'm sure Sasha did too. Maybe we can still have a job and kill in secret...but I still want us to be known..._

Sasha: "SABRINA!"

Sabrina: "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?"

Sasha: "Because you were not listening."

Sabrina: "Okay, what do you want?"

Sasha: "What are we going to do?"

Sabrina: "I think we should keep killing."

Sasha: "WHAT!? Why? I thought we only killed those guys because they were bullys."

Sabrina: "I felt good when killing those people."

Sasha: "That was probably the feeling of sweet revenge, nothing more. I doubt you like killing."

Sabrina: "Killing can be something we do in our free time. We can be known!" I said, ignoring her last comment.

Sasha: "Known for what, killing random people?"

Sabrina: "No, we can kill bullies, gang members, bad guys! We can be good and bad at the same time!"

Sasha: "I don't know...what if we get caught? What happens then?"

Sabrina: "That will never happen because we will always stick together. Thats what we do best."

Sasha: " *sigh* We still need a job and we only kill BAD guys. Got it?"

Sabrina: "Of course! Thank you soooooooo much!"

I ran out of our hotel room, down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the front door. _Fist things first, I need to find a job! _ I started walking through the streets when I spotted a creepy looking store, I walked in and realized it was a vintage, one of a kind, hand made dress shop. _This is cool... _I suddenly saw a middle aged woman wearing a summer dress with a name tag that said 'Martha'.

Martha: "Hello, how may I help you?"

Sabrina: "I was wondering if you had a job opening?"

Martha: "Well usually nobody wants to work here...Of course I have a job opening! Your hired!"

Sabrina: "Just like that? Don't you need to check me out?"

Martha: "No, no I don't care about that stuff!"

Sabrina: "Okay? Can my sister work here too?"

Martha: "Sure! You two can start tomorrow! Now, can I get your names?"

Sabrina: "I'm Sabrina and my sister is Sasha."

Martha: "Cute! Last name?"

Sabrina: "M- I mean, is it okay if I keep that to myself?"

Martha: "Hmmmmmmmm...Okay!"

.

...XXX-2 HOURS LATER-XXX...

.

Me and my sister desided to wear all black for tonights killing. We are walking through many dark streets hoping to find our next victoms. As we are about to turn back something caught my eye, a drug deal. We can clearly see the drug dealer, his two body guards, and the guy buying the drugs.

Sabrina: "How about those guys?" I ask, gesturing to them with my hunters skinning knife.

Sasha: "Yep, sound good."

We both skip up to them, not afraid if we are heard. One of the body guards spots us and taps the drug dealer. The drug dealer looks at us and gives us a crooked smile.

Drug Dealer: "Did you two pretty girls come out here for some weed?"

Sabrina: "Nah, something better."

Drug Dealer: "Sex?" He says as his smile grows.

Sasha: "Ewwww."

Drug Dealer: "What did you just say bitch?"

Sasha: "Watch your language."

Drug Dealer: "Excuse me, bitch."

Sasha: "Shut you mouth!" She said as she charged up at him.

One of the body guards saw this and quickly kneed her in the face. I got angry and through a knife at him which got his arm. He looked at me and took out his gun. _Oh shit! _In a flash you could see my sister, who was on the ground, lift her head a bit and bite his leg. He dropped his gun and kicked her off. She grabbed the gun quickly shot right next to me. I looked over to see a body guard with a kombat knife kneel down in pain. I quickly reached over and took his knife and stabbed it into his neck.

Guy Buying Drugs: "I'm out of here!"

He dropped the drugs and made a run for it but I was much faster. I tackled him and bangged his head on the ground multiple times. I looked over to see the drug dealer staring at me in shock and in his shaking hand was a golden gun. I slowly got up and walked over to him.

Sabrina: "See how much more fun this was."

I then took his head into my hands and snapped it. His dead body then felt to the floor. I walked over him and to me sister who was getting my knife out of one of the body guards arm. She got it out, cleaned it, and handed it over to me.

Sabrina: "Thanks."

Sasha: "No problem."

She looked over all of the dead people as I took a sticky note out of my pocket and wrote 'Drugs are bad, sorry it had to end this way -Spoon and Fork'

Sasha: "Who is spoon and who is Fork?"

Sabrina: "I'm Fork, your spoon."

Sasha: "No fair! Forks are cooler!"

Sabrina: "Well, I use a knife which are sharp and forks are sharper than spoons."

Sasha: "I guess that makes sense."

Sabrina: "Lets go."

.

**A/N: Alright! I hope you all liked that chapter! Please Review! I would really enjoy hearing all your ideas and thoughts about my story. 'till next time, -Francesca**


End file.
